tales_of_rwbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
Spirits (精霊, Seirei; literally meaning "Holy Servant") are recurring race of creatures in the ''Tales of RWBY'' series. They are a fabled race of beings that represents some primal or divine force in the world. Often, they can be called forth by a summoner, and in this instance, they are referred to as Summon Spirits in localization. Spirits are also the reformatting result of putting apatheia of Entelexeia through the process of Spirit conversion technique, originally developed by Maxwell, with the aid of using the power of the "Child of the Full Moon". Their existence is required to convert aer into mana, a vital role as an excess of aer not only causes the world to go out of balance but also corrupts the Entelexeia charged with absorbing it into the world-threatening Adephagos. Description Anatomy Characteristics and culture Powers and abilities Known Spirits * Maxwell - The Spirit Lord of the Elements, and the Ancient Ruler of the Spirits, first and original spirit who was not reborn from an Entelexeia. * Muzét - a Great Spirit who can manipulate space and gravity. * Origin - The Spirit of All Things, and the King of the Spirits, reborn from the Entelexeia Elucifer. * Martel - The Elemental Spirit of Plant, and the Binder of Leaves, reborn from an Entelexeia Wendiene who watches over the Great Tree Yggdrasill. She is revered by people as the "Tree Goddess" in the nature worship-based religion predominant in Toltus. * Efreet - The Elemental Spirit of Fire, and the Blazing One of Hellfire, reborn from the Entelexeia Phaeroh. * Undine - The Elemental Spirit of Water, and the Ruler of the Waters, reborn from the Entelexeia Belius. * Volt - The Elemental Spirit of Thunder, and the Hammer of Godly Thunder, reborn from the Entelexeia Bolt. * Verius - The Elemental Spirit of Life, and the Protector of Heart, reborn from the Entelexeia Corrine. * Celsius - The Elemental Spirit of Ice, and the Disciple of Everlasting Ice, reborn from the Entelexeia Lorelei. * Sylph - The Elemental Spirit of Wind, and the Heavenly Messengers of Winds, reborn from the Entelexeia Khroma. * Gnome - The Elemental Spirit of Earth, and the Servant Spreader of Mother Earth, reborn from the Entelexeia Gusios. * Ratatosk - The Elemental Spirit of Beast, and the Lord of All Monsters, reborn from the Entelexeia Rem. * Aska - The Elemental Spirit of Light, and the Light of the Heavens, reborn from the Entelexeia Astal. * Shadow - The Elemental Spirit of Darkness, and the Envoy from the Dark Abyss, reborn from the Entelexeia Luna. * Chronos - The Elemental Spirit of Time, and the Controller of Space, reborn from the Entelexeia Sekundes. Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Other Media Accuracy of terms Anime and Manga Differences Translation Issues Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Spirits Wikipedia — Wikipedia article on spirits. * Spirits Aselia, the Tales Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Spirits